Lady and the Tramp
Heey, minna!! ;3 Haven't put up a fanfic (may it be a chapter, or a one-shot), and probably this'll take a little while longer than I thought it would ^^" so I won't be posting some chapters for a while.. But to fill it up, I made a little one-shot! :D Stated in the title; "Lady and the Tramp" is my inspiration. I love that story!! I don't remember watching it in a (looooooooooong) while, or maybe I haven't, but I read a book version! That film's a classic I won't forget <3 Also, this is one of my first ReSuzu fanfics! X3 Okay, let's start! 'Main Characters' *Rese Hanikamiya *Suzuno Fuusuke *The rest of the Fire Dragon team Story~ The Asia prelims of the FFI is nearly reaching its championships. One of the teams who made it this far was Fire Dragon. "Alright, let's start training!" The team captain, Chae Chan Soo ordered, breaking the silence 'round the parts. "Rese," The previous captain of Zeus, now a player for Fire Dragon, approached, "are you really siding with us, knowing Tasuku's in Inazuma Japan?" "I know he can do it," Rese giggled, "I'm sure he can." Nevertheless, she still supports her brother. "...Or maybe, because Gazel's here!" Prominence's former captain abruptly barged in and chuckled. "H-hey! No!" Rese blushed a reddish-pink shade, knowing Suzuno was just a few feet in front of them, she tried to sound sure, but she couldn't! "Riiiiiiight..." Aphrodi mocked, laughing along silently, giving Nagumo a high-5, "Y-yeah! I'm serio--" "Okay, now we 'really '''start," The team captain ordered once more, ''And so, practice started.... "Aphrodi! Over here!!" Nagumo called out, "No, I'll take that..!" Suzuno shouted back, rushing forward. A sudden order, once again, was announced; "Let's practice Perfect Zone Press!" The players ran 'round 'n 'round, thus beginning their tactic. Suzuno, who rushed forward, was caught in the middle. "Hey, Suzuno! You aren't supposed to get trapped in the middle of your own team's tactic!" The ball was passed at binding speed; "Ah!" Due to this, the soccer ball hits him hard on his back. "Suzuno!" Rese ran to the pitch as fast as she could to help him, "Are you okay?" "I don't need your...help," Was the response she heard; he gets up with an irritated look on his face. "Sorry; let's resu--" "That concludes our training! Everyone head back!" Everyone looked relieved and satisfied, except Suzuno. "Tch," He mumbled as he turned away; Rese slowly got up. "I hope he's alright," and runs off to the same destination. As she arrived, she closed the door behind her. "It's gonna take a while to get used to these Korean things," Nagumo stated as he was handed a small bowl of kimchi. She turned to her left where the staircase was, 'til her eyes met with Suzuno's, crossing his arms, looking away, his usual stance. She headed up the stairs, looking down, both of them, blushing. She walked a little past the hallway, with a little doubt and curiosity, she turns a little back and surprisingly.. "Suzuno!?" "H-hm..?" He tried to sound calm and composed, "What?" "N-nothing..! Ehehe...~" She started to sweat a little, "Sooo--" "Err, Rese?" "Huh?" "Well, I'm..sorry about the way I acted a while ago..Well, as an apology, would you come out with me later for dinner..? It's not a date or anything.." It took a while of silence, Rese was just staring at him, flustered in red; which made him blush as well - it was like a blushing contest! "..You really don't have to.." She whispered, in a volume you can barely hear, "I insist," He said, in a more assured tone. "Okay then...?" "So that's a yes?" ..... "Oh man, I'm sorry, I guess that was too obvious, and you already said 'okay', so; we'll sneak out later," He ends it with that and bows his head just a slight bit, and hurriedly walked to his room. A few hours past, five, to be specific. That meaning it's 5 p.m. Suzuno snuck out as promised, Rese on the other hand, unsure on what to do. "Hey!" Suzuno knocked on Rese's room window careful not to break it, while sitting on a sturdy tree branch, "Come on!" "Suzuno! Uhh.." "Come on, take my hand," He offered as she opened the window. Rese ran towards the opened window, looked down and grabbed Suzuno's hand in fear of falling down. "Rese, don't look down," He said with a hint of laughter, "shall we go?" They smiled at each other and climbed down. The whole place was huge! Filled with dazzling street lights and lanterns, fairly simple, though it's really quite serene. "Wow..." Were the only words Rese could say in behold of the sight as she took it in. "So, itadakimasu! But, where?" Suzuno asked, and looked at Rese who was focused on the sights, and looked back at him, "Anywhere would do!" She smiled with a spark in her eyes; it's definitely been a while since he'd seen her smile like that. "Fine then. Let's go." He walks ahead as she follows behind. "There's a place I know here...it's gotta be around - there!" The two run to the said restaurant, judging by the aroma, the food here must be scrumptious! "Go ahead," "I guess I'll have the ramen? If that's okay with you," She smiles with a confused look, "Oh hey," "Hm?" "What a coincidence; I was going to get the same thing." "Heh, seems we got a lot in common!" Suzuno smirks a bit and calls in the waiter, "We'll have two bowls of ramen," "I'm sorry, but we only have enough stock available for one.." "Rese, you don't mind sharing, do you?" "Of course not, feel free to!" "Alright, we'll take it." The pair waited, tapping fingers on the table, trying not to look eye-to-eye. A good aroma entered the shop, "Here is your order, sir, ma'am." The bowl was neatly placed on the center of the table, it's delicious, just by the looks of it. "Go ahead, Rese," The two got their chopsticks and waited on who'd go first, Suzuno went on ahead, making Rese quite curious, so she tried it as well. Delicious! Ang sarap! Oishi desu! All words meaning delicious couldn’t even describe this taste. Even if you include them in all languages. “You like it?” Suzuno asked, nearly slurping the entire thing. She nodded and smiled, “Thank you,” As they ate and ate, they weren’t even paying attention to what they were eating; due to this, as they got some more piping noodles, one strand got caught in both Rese and Suzuno’s chopsticks. “Nn? They both turned to each other, only to see their faces were only a few millimeters away from each other’s. Making them blush even more than they were already; “G-gomen,” Suzuno turned back quickly, “Tch, why am I saying sorry? It’s your fault,” As fast as he turned around, he took back what he just said, “Suzuno,” Rese whispered, “you really are tsundere!” Her silence turned into amused laughter. “What did you say..?” He smirked a little amusement, “well, you’re a tramp.” “And what? You’re a lady?” She laughed even harder, “No! Okay, you know what? Err, you’re done eating, right?” He gets off his chair, offering his hand to help her get up, “Yeah,” They opened the curtains of the small shack, to see it was snowing. “Oh,” “Hey, are you cold?” "N-no…Achoo!” “Alright, we better hurry,” They ran as fast as they could to escape the low temperature, “Woah!” Rese slips on the slippery sidewalk, "Hey, you alright there?” Suzuno runs back to help her, “Y-yeah, thank you,” She gets up, a little more careful this time, “Eep!” She slips a second time, pushing to Suzuno, making them kiss accidentally. “Gah!” They both pull out in a few seconds,“I’m s-so sorry!!” Rese facepalms and turns redder, “O-okay! But that was accidental! It doesn’t mean I l-like you or anything!” Suzuno crosses his arms and begins to feel the coldness; both the coldness of the temperature and the coldness of his personality. “Err, umm, Fuuzuno?” She mumbles, “What is it?” “Well, emm, I sort of, uhh, like yo—“ “Hey! We have to go home now!” He pulls her to the direction of the lodge, at the same time, cutting her sentence. “Oh, right,” They walk slowly, side-to-side, ignoring the freezing degree, “Hey, Rese,” “Hm?” “You’re welcome,” “Oh! Ah, thank you, Suzuno!” End~ I Hope that wasn’t too long! :3 There was a part about the one strand noodle, and a scene from the movie ‘’Lady and the Tramp’’ that inspired me the most - and not to mention, the title! That's a scene which will help me remember that movie <3 Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Lady and the Tramp doesn’t belong to me, and so does Inazuma Eleven (including its characters~). They belong to their respective owners. Thank you!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions